1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a case.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the existing electronic devices, such as the desktop case, can be connected to a display module through a slot provided on the case. As the needs of users become more and more diverse, some electronic devices will have expansion slots on the case for connection to another display module. However, by providing an expansion slot on the case to expand the connection to another display module, the connecting lines required for the connection (for example, transmission lines or power lines) occupy the surrounding environment of the case, which is not favorable for the use of the case. In addition, the expanded another display module is connected to the expansion slot of the case through a line such as a connecting line, resulting in that the display module is limited to the position of the expansion slot and is in a fixed operating mode, which is not favorable for the operation of the electronic device.